


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by bloodscout



Series: 18 incredibly impressive ficlets written for the 18th birthday of the frighteningly fabulous fishoutofcustard [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BAMF Rory, Bubblegum, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has recently developed a fascination with bubble gum. It’s not an expensive habit, and it’s certainly not as dangerous an addiction as cigarettes or crack cocaine, so Rory doesn’t really have a problem with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucie (fishoutofcustard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucie+%28fishoutofcustard%29).



> This is the tenth fic of the 18 fics I wrote for [Lucie's](fishoutofcustard.tumblr.com) 18th birthday.

Sometimes, Mr. and Mrs. Pond can be so wonderfully childish. They still have the same silly competitions they’ve had since they were children – who can hold their breath the longest, who can spit the farthest, who can spend the longest time with Amy’s great aunt – in the way only childhood friends can do.

Amy has recently developed a fascination with bubble gum. It started with a documentary she watched on the BBC, and she’s now honing her skills at bubble blowing. It’s not an expensive habit, and it’s certainly not as dangerous an addiction as cigarettes or crack cocaine, so Rory doesn’t really have a problem with it.

 

At first.

 

The general observation is that Amy likes to blow bubble gum bubbles. The more specific observation is that Amy likes to blow bubble gum bubbles _at Rory_. It’s cute at first, and it makes him smile. The gum only just gets caught on his nose, and it’s easy to get off, and really, what wouldn’t Rory do to hear Amy laugh like that?

The next time could be classed as an accident because Rory surprises her, and she spins around to pop an impressively large bubble in his face. People were asking why there was pink stuff in his eyelashes for _days_.

The third time, he thought she wanted to kiss him on the cheek. He did not get a kiss. Rather, he found out just how annoying it is to have half a stick of gum in your ear. His otolaryngologist couldn’t stop laughing all the way through the examination.

His birthday was the last straw.

‘Good morning, Mr. Pond.’ Amy said, and he could hear the smile in her voice, and he felt himself returning it.

Seconds later, any pretense of a smile dropped off his face, and was replaced with tacky, rubbery chewing gum.

‘Amy.’ Rory said, and pulled the gum off his eyelashes before opening his eyes. ‘What do you want me to do?’ he asks, pulling gum into his mouth as he spoke. ‘When you do things like this, you always want something.’

Amy was grinning over him. ‘I want you,’ she tells him, punctuating her words with a firm poke in her husband’s chest. ‘to join in.’

Rory feels the corners of his mouth turn up. ‘You’re on.’

 

Amy really should have doe her research before challenging Rory. Perhaps she should have spent more time talking to her in-laws. If she had, she would have very quickly learnt that Rory “Rubber Lips” Williams, at age 7, was a bubble gum champion of both Upper, Lower _and_ Middle Ledworth. He had planned to go national, but finally ruled that the publicity distracted him from his studies.

To his mother’s great pride, to this day, he remains undefeated.


End file.
